


The arrangement

by TallDiscoLatte



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Other, lower generals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDiscoLatte/pseuds/TallDiscoLatte





	The arrangement

War had been hard for them. Very hard, during their years of service they had both lost their families. They had both endured pain, both physical and mental. So in the rare moments that they had reprieve from the physical grind of it all they had made an agreement. Once every week the two of them would find refuge together in the tent on the edge of the battlements. 

Eternimus always needed help stripping off his armor. His metallic fingers weren’t as nimble as he like. The latches and belts that connected his armor were hard for him. Shama always would come to his aid though. They would never speak during that time and Eternimus felt reverence for the silence between them. He enjoyed watching Shama work as well; he loved how deft her fingers were. 

When she was done they would gently place his armor beside the bedroll. Shama would turn her back and strip off her robes. Eternimus found it interesting how she would try to hide herself away. 

Sometimes, on those rare nights he would ask to trace the scars on her back. Shama would say yes, though her voice was quiet, and she would tense up when his fingertips brushed her back. After awhile she would grow more comfortable and soon she would miss the way his hand felt, how warm it was, and how soothing it was.

After that they would lay down beside each other, his arm wrapped over her waist. His head nestled into the nape of her neck. They wouldn’t talk they would just breathe. He liked the way her hair tickled his chest and the way her tail would wrap protectively around him. She liked the weight of his metallic arm resting on her waist; it made her feel safe and grounded. 

They would lay like that for a few hours forget about the war, or at least try too. On the good nights they would doze off for a few hours of much needed sleep. But on the bad nights one would cry and the other would wrap their arms around them. They would never speak to each other, not in that moments, nor would they talk about it later. After all it was their arrangement: to find comfort in one another, no judgments, and no complications. For them it worked better that way. 

Even when their comrades started to ask questions about where they would go late at night. They both would say nothing. After all, it would only complicate things and force them to label it. After all it was not love, nor lust that kept them completing their weekly ritual. It was neither fear of death nor fear of loss.

It simply was what it was: an arrangement.


End file.
